pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (TheCareBearsFamilyFan1976 Style)
TheCareBearsFamilyFan1976's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jill - True Heart Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bill - Noble Heart Horse (The Care Bears Family) *Newborn Riley - ShiroBabytchi (Tamagotchi) *3 Year Old Riley - Baby Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Movie 2: A New Generation) *Joy - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Sadness - Chamametchi (Tamagotchi) *Disgust - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Anger - Fryguy (Super Mario Bros.) *Fear - Billy Dog (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Bing Bong - Eduardo (Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends) *Jill's Joy - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) *Jill's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jill's Anger - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jill's Fear - Memetchi (Tamagotchi) *Bill's Joy - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Sadness - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Disgust - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Anger - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Fear - Ura Mametchi (Tamagotchi) *Meg - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *3 Year Old Meg - Baby Petunia Pig (Baby Looney Tunes) *Dream Director - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Princess Cadence (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jangles the Clown - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Howard DeVille (Rugrats) *Jangles' Joy - Birthday Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Sadness - Flavio Hippo (Animaniacs) *Jangles' Disgust - Krusty the Clown (The Simpsons) *Jangles' Anger - Ottoriki (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan - Champ Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Joy - Bradley Biggle (South Park) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Yoyo Dodo (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Timmy McNulty (Rugrats) *Jordan's Fear - Wolliriki (GoGoRiki) *Cool Girl - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Lyndsay (MySims) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Little Miss Helpful (The Mr. Men Show) *Teacher - Elaine Kropotkin (Rugrats) *Teacher's Joy - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Teacher's Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Teacher's Disgust - Share Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Anger - Rachel (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Teacher's Fear - Lammy (Happy Tree Friends) *The Pizza Girl - GoGo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Pearl Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Little Miss Calamity (The Mr. Men Show) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Tina Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Harmony Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Sharon (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Flaky (Happy Tree Friends) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Fifi La Fume (Tiny Toon Adventures) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Gary the Bus Driver - Tom Smith (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Glenn Quagmire (Family Guy) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Wakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - George Wilson (Dennis the Menace) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Nat Peterson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) *The Subconscious Guards Frank & Dave - Thunder Karlsson and Bloom (Pippi Longstocking) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Ralph T. Guard (Animaniacs) See Also *Inside Out (TheCareBearsFamilyFan1976 Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (TheCareBearsFamilyFan1976 Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (TheCareBearsFamilyFan1976 Style) - Sandy Cheeks Quick Thinking *Inside Out (TheCareBearsFamilyFan1976 Style) - Chamametchi We Should Cry *Inside Out (TheCareBearsFamilyFan1976 Style) - Lydia Deetz Five Second Rule *Inside Out (TheCareBearsFamilyFan1976 Style) - Fryguy My Bad *Inside Out (TheCareBearsFamilyFan1976 Style) - Billy Dog Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (TheCareBearsFamilyFan1976 Style): Cheer Bear's First Date? *Inside Out (TheCareBearsFamilyFan1976 Style) - Full Movie Transcripts Gallery Sandy Cheeks.png|Sandy Cheeks as Joy Chamametchi.png|Chamametchi as Sadness Lydia.png|Lydia Deetz as Disgust Fryguy.jpg|Fryguy as Anger Billy Dog.png|Billy Dog as Fear Cheer Bear in The Showdown.png|Cheer Bear as Riley Andersen Category:TheCareBearsFamilyFan1976 Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG